Transformers Prime: Team Fusion
by NetNaviDarko415
Summary: What happens to three teenagers that lives in different cities landed into the world of Transformers Prime? Find out for this mystery to get case closed... Do not forget to vote on poll on my profile Plz review
1. Resonance

Characters Transmission- :/abc/:

Characters Thoughts- "(abc)"

Characters Noises- *abc*

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or the following characters that will come in later on in the story.

Star Rider/Night Rider, Shadow_Stalker44 and Toni Mizuki- Lightning Prime

Hailey, Bumblebee231 and Cascade- MoreThanMeetsTheEye231

Yeah I had to rewrite it because of the bad grammar, cursing or the author note that I putted down. Please tell me if it's bad or good, and be truly honest

* * *

><p>Transformers Prime: Fusion Union<p>

Introduction

A war raging for a millennium, Autobots and Decepticons fought for many years for peace or power, however they have come to Earth for fights to be either remembered or perished… that's how I remember it very well, even though I'm human; although it's not real. You got to know the stuff from the old to the new, my friends and I thought they're cool on TV… but when we arrived to their world as unexpected. It was a lot more different than we expected…

Chapter 1: Resonance

My name is Bobby Joe, but I go by Bobby for short… I'm 17 years old & a senior in my school. I'm 4'11 which means I'm short, wearing black rectangular glasses for my vision to see clear. My eyes are hazel blue-green while my hair is very short with two symmetrical spikes at the lower side dirty blonde, I'm wearing a black Transformers t-shirt with an Autobot insignia I made by hand, a long sleeve stripped navy blue & maroon shirt with a hood. Regular blue jeans, gloves with my fingers showing, & black tennis shoes… I'm in my last period class that is Physics, after this I go to my Anime Club to play video games with my friends. I waited for five minutes for the bell to ring; I was on the internet on my phone looking through my emails… then all of the sudden the light went out as my phone did the same, which made me really angry. After a few moments, everything came back on as my old phone did the same; but it was showing some strange symbols as it shutted off my phone instantly…

"Ugh!" I groaned angrily

The bell rang as everyone packed up to head home, while I have to go to Anime Club… when I arrived no one was there in the room, so I ran quickly to the bus ring to catch my bus. As I ran to the bus ring as fast as I can, I finally made it into my transportation to my home…

"Bobby!" said one

It was my best friend Brooke. When I first arrived here to this school as a junior, I was a quiet person around other kids. In my first period class that's where we both met, I been here for almost two years. But I miss my old best friends since we are going to our separate ways…

"Did you hear about the black out during 8th period class?" Brooke asked as I took my seat next to her

"Yeah… my phone flipping turned off on me" I stated in anger, giving the glare of my old phone

"That's weird..." Brooke replied

"Yeah, no kidding..." I groaned

I thought of what symbols were on my phone earlier, I couldn't figure out what they were...before without knowing it, the bus stop arrived to the first one which was Brooke's stop

"I'll see you later, okay" Brooke said to me

"Kay..." I replied as I waved to her goodbye

The bus stopped to the second stop which I usually get off at. As I finally got off, a black car with red streaks watched me get off of the bus & slowly started to follow me. I felt like I was being watched by someone as I looked back, I saw the car right near me, I thought it was really cool so I decided to take a picture of it; however I saw a insignia right on it... I couldn't see it very clearly as I got closer to it. But I couldn't hang out for a little longer so I had to leave to head home. As I left though, a strange transmission came from the car when I left the area.

:/Overload, have you found the data?/: someone asked

"Negative, Optimus... I can't even track it from earlier..." Overload replied

:/What did you expect? That data is hard to find, who knows who might have it or slipped to/: stated the other

"(Strange enough... that kid...)" Overload thought

:/Return to here to our dimension, Overload... The Decepticons do not know even know about this place than we do/: Optimus said

"But sir, if I may... a teenager, seemed to try examining my vehicle form. And I'm starting to wonder where she got that Autobot insignia from..." Overload stated

:/A teenager wearing an Autobot insignia? Now that's strange/: said one

"Request to keep a close eye on the kid?" Overload asked

:/Permission granted, if something happens to the teenager... Take action, but be cautious.../: Optimus replied

"Yes, sir..." Overload said

Later at 7:30 pm in the evening, I was on my laptop watching Transformers Cybertron episodes from YouTube. Luckily it was the weekends, I'm so busy these days. I logged on to DeviantArt to go my chat-room probably where my net buddies are waiting, I bet.

* * *

><p>Chat-room: Hideout<p>

CyberShot415 logged in

Shadow_Stalker44 logged in

Bumblebee231 logged in

* * *

><p>CyberShot415: Hey guys<p>

Shadow_Stalker44: Hey Bobby

Bumblebee231: Hallo

CyberShot415: My fraggin phone turned off on me :X

Shadow_Stalker44: Are you not allowed to bring out your phone during class?

CyberShot415: Only when its five minutes before the bell...

Bumblebee231: Lucky...

Guest logged in

Bumblebee231: O.o Who're you?

Guest: Sorry... Did I barge in here on a wrong time? ^^;

CyberShot415: No, so what do you need?

Guest: Well... which one of you guys... uh, was looking at my car?

Shadow_Stalker44: What does it look like?

Guest: It's a black sports-car with red stripes

CyberShot415: O.O" ... that was me, I'm really sorry!

Guest: No, no! its ok... you seemed to like cars, huh?

CyberShot415: Well, yeah... I kind of... like Transformers

Guest: Transformers?

Bumblebee231: Ya know, like Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!

Guest: Wait! You three know Autobots & Decepticons? O.o

Shadow_Stalker44: Yeah... but Bobby knows a lot more than we do

Guest: Bobby?

CyberShot415: That's me

Guest: Oh...

Shadow_Stalker44: Hey I have to go, it's already 9 o'clock... I'll see you guys later

Bumblebee231: Me too... see ya!

Shadow_Stalker44 logged off

Bumblebee231 logged off

Guest: I have to get going too... Bobby

CyberShot415: Yeah?

Guest: You might want to be careful for now on... I think you might get into something that's a little hectic...

CyberShot415: What do you mean?

Guest logged off

* * *

><p>When I shut my laptop... I started to wonder<p>

"What did he/she meant about that..." I said to myself

I looked at my phone as I grabbed it to find out, just as I did my phone glowed blue & showed off strange symbols again like at school

"What the-?" I said

Meanwhile, outside of my house was the same car from earlier

"Ratchet, I found it... but its reacting" said Overload

:/Reacting? Who is it reacting to?/: stated Ratchet

"I don't know... let me get a closer look" Overload replied

* * *

><p>Inside<p>

The glow on my phone began to spread its glow around me making my room light up bright blue in the dark like a glow stick... then the screen started to type in on its own like a computer

**:Identification, please...:**

"Bobby... Bobby Joe" I said

**:... Analyzing, please turn to the scanner...:**

I didn't quite catch that of what it meant, so I turned my phone around as the camera from my phone started to scan me... I dropped my phone on the ground as it finished scanning me

**:...Analyzing complete...:**

"(What the heck is going on?)" I thought

**:...Fusion Bio Host complete...:**

"Fusion Bio Host...?" I said

Suddenly my phone began to glow very bright as I covered my eyes

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

"Ratchet! It's sending the human to somewhere!" Overload panicked

:/I'm locking on Coordinates.../: replied Ratchet

I couldn't take much of the brightness emitting from my phone, forcing me to faint. After a few minutes, I suddenly woke up from my bed. Wait, I was in front of my phone not my bed... I saw my phone on the ground as I picked up, it was back to normal like a regular phone. I got dress for my day to start as I put my phone into my pocket, however when I stepped outside. I was in a different neighborhood, like a suburbs neighborhood & everything looks 4Dish everywhere. Just where am I exactly? I started to walk to the city... just then the car from before drives up.

"This is not good" Overload said

:/What do you mean by that?/: asked Optimus

"The data just sended her to our dimension" Overload replied

:/This is bad... the data is sending off the energy signal from the host... The Decepticons could be tracking it by now/: Ratchet stated

:/Keep the child safe, Overload... I will send back up if necessary.../: Optimus said

"Yes, sir" Overload replied as he drives off

To me, I was looking around the city... All of this was being so familiar to me, as if I was send to another dimension. A shock came on my face as I continued to look around this place, but not long as a red sports car drove up... I kept on looking around the place to see where I was, The red sports car was keeping a close eye on me. I now finally knew where I was, but I couldn't be in... Transformers Prime, if I was in the world of Transformers; it would be in trouble. My phone started to act strange as I taken it out of my pocket, which until...

"You have something that belongs to someone, girl..." said someone from behind me

As I turned around I was nearly grabbed by a huge hand. It was Knockout that was trying to grab me

"What do you mean by that?" I asked bravely against the con

"Inside of your little machine or however you call it has something I need... wait, why am I telling you this. You don't know me" said Knockout

"Yeah I do, you're Knockout from the Decepticons that works for Megatron..." I replied

After what Knockout had heard for what I said, he became surprised... Or at least...

"Hmm, instead of getting that data. I'm capturing you!" said Knockout as he tried to grab me

I quickly ran away from Knockout as I made my escape from the con

"Humans are always so foolish..." said Knockout as he transformed to car mode & drives off after me

I kept on running from the con, I feel like I'm the mouse & he's the cat chasing after me... kind of like the cartoon show Tom & Jerry. I heard engines behind me coming closer & closer... I still kept on running, until then I tripped inside the car as it shut the car door & speeds off

"No, I'm not gonna tell Megatron everything I know!" I cried

"I'm not going to, Bobby... I'm getting you to safety..." it replied

As I started to calm down, I wondered how this car knew my name

"I am Overload, I'm an Autobot Rookie with my group..." Overload said

I began to realize that he was one from the chat-room

"So you're the one that was on DA in the chat-room!" I stated

"That's right, I been searching for the data that you have..." Overload replied

"What data?" I asked

"The Fusion Union data... strange enough, the data reacted to you for some reason" Overload replied

Then all of the sudden, we got bumped by Knockout as he caught up with us at the side of us

"Hand over the girl, you traitor" Knockout demanded

"Never in your life, afthole!" Overload snapped as drove faster

Knockout chased off Overload, as we reached to the middle of nowhere. Some cons came out of nowhere as Overload transformed to robot mode & puts me down on the ground. Knockout transformed in front of us as Overload & I were surrounded

"I'll ask again to the girl, then..." Knockout said

Now I finally snapped, because of he keeps calling me girl

"MY NAME ISN'T GIRL! IT'S BOBBY! YOU FRAGGING GAY NUTHEAD!" I snapped with my anger

Most of the cons and Overload started to hold their laughter for what I said to Knockout. This made Knockout really angry for calling him gay

"Ok, then Bobby. If you call me that inappropriate word again, I will have much fun torturing you..." Knockout replied, trying to hold down his temper

"Go to pits with Unicron... Gay Dude" I said to Knockout

"Ugh! That's it, you little brat! Prepare for surgery!" Knockout snapped in anger

"Don't you mean, Dinkleberg?" I joked

Then finally everyone started to laugh at Knockout due to my jokes about him, now Knockout was really ticked off as he ran towards us to attack. But then Overload punched him in the face as Knockout flew backwards, however the cons aimed their guns at us as they stopped laughing. Then my phone on my hand scanned Overload all of the sudden; before I knew it, my phone began to glow along Overload & I.

:...Union Partner complete, beginning Resonance...:

We both glowed so bright the cons covered their optics as Knockout did the same. When the brightness began to dim, I felt like... I was inside Overload's spark, & Overload's form had changed its perspective as the cons looked at the new Autobot in front of them.

"What happened?" I said

:...Resonance complete...:

"That's not possible, that data could never react to humans?" Knockout said in surprising way

"Wait, this is Decepticon data?" I stated

"Well... no..." replied Knockout as the cons began to fire at us continuously

But then I deflected all of their aim back at them as one by one were offline, I was amazed of those movements I did

"Did I do that?" I asked myself

"Okay then... you wanna play hard, I'll-?" replied Knockout

A ground-bridge opened from the right as the rest of the Autobot team came out to the rescue

"*growls* This isn't over!" growled Knockout as he transforms & fled off

* * *

><p>On the Decepticon warship called the Nemesis<p>

The Decepticon leader named Megatron watched the whole fight from his loyal Decepticon named Soundwave, Megatron's face made a smirk

"*Chuckles* It seems our little failed subject... was a success..." said Megatron with an evil smile

To be continued in Chapter 2: Ancient History

* * *

><p>I forgot to mention that I also do not own DeviantArt or YouTube, if you loved this. Feel free to review it... It actually took me a while, but I now finally got it in. Plus there will a mystery for this story as well... I also got the Dinkleberg joke from YouTube until then Adios! ;D<p> 


	2. Ancient History

Characters Transmission- :/abc/:

Characters Thoughts- "(abc)"

Characters Noises- *abc*

Bumblebee Speaking- "[abc]"

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or the following characters that will come in later on in the story.

Star Rider/Night Rider, Shadow_Stalker44 and Toni Mizuki- Lightning Prime

Hailey, Bumblebee231 and Cascade- MoreThanMeetsTheEye231

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Ancient History<p>

As Knockout finally left, the Autobot team glanced at us as Overload & I defused… Normally enough for me, I was freaking out for what has happened

"Ok, I did not know what just happened… but that was-" I said until Overload spoke

"Weird, yeah I know" Overload replied

Without me saying it, I looked at Overload with an expression of confusion

"(Wait, how does he even know about this?)" I thought to myself

"Ratchet, we need a bridge…" said one

:/Understood…/: replied Ratchet

I looked at the other two… I actually have not seen them before in this show ever… Who are they exactly? As the spacebridge opened before, Overload offers his hand in front of me…

"Come on, there's some of my friends that wants to meet you" Overload said to me

A surprised expression washed my confusion expression as I hopped on to Overload's hand

"Who?" I asked

Overload gave me a friendly smile at me

"You'll find out…" Overload replied as we all went inside the bridge…

* * *

><p>On the Nemesis, Knockout came in the communications room where Megatron was still standing<p>

"I see you didn't get the data, Knockout…" Megatron said

"Forgive me, Lord Megatron… but it was that little human that got in my way-" Knockout replied

"I'm perfectly aware of it, Knockout… now tell me about what happened?" Megatron asked

"Well, the data purposively… chosen its host & its partner, which means… the data is now useless" Knockout said

"Then instead of the data, bring our failed subject with this human host…" Megatron replied

* * *

><p>At the Autobot base, I was so amazed as I continued to look around the base…<p>

"Seems someone is excited to be here" said one

"Well, she is… from the other dimension…" Overload replied

As I turned back to Overload & the two bots, I wanted to ask them

"So… um, who are you two?" I asked the two bots

"The name's Cascade…" said Cascade

"& I am Starride, I believe we don't yours either…" said Starride

"I'm Bobby Joe, but I go by Bobby for short" I replied

"Bobby… is it fine with you to scan you, for further analysis?" Ratchet asked as he came to me

"Ok…" I replied

When Ratchet scanned my entire body in the machine, he found something urgent…

"So…" Overload asked

"The Fusion Molecules on her body is emitting an energy signature that the Decepticons may pick up, but if we manage to make them stop… they won't be able to detect it…" Ratchet replied

"Like when TFA Megatron is in vehicle form, the bots won't know even know he's there?" I stated

Everyone looked at me with a surprised expression…

"Why does everybody do that…" I said as I gave myself a face palm

"Wait, you know about the cons!" stated Bulkhead

"Yeah, I even know about you guys too… well I only know a little of TFP though…" I replied

Bumblebee made strange noises that I think I could understand…

"[What is TFP?]" Bumblebee asked

"Transformers Prime... that's the name of your world in our dimension" I replied

"That could give us the advantage from cons & Megatron" said Cascade

I sighed from hearing that, great… Megatron is up on his aft finally, which means Starscream finally got what he deserves

"So, what's the Fusion data?" I asked

Their leader finally entered in the base as he stood before me, He was my favorite of all time… Optimus Prime

"The Fusion Data was known from our history… that is until Megatron had his hands on it" replied Optimus

"However, the data was well encrypted to be safe from Decepticons hands…" stated Ratchet

"Unfortunely, the Decepticons decrypted most of it & use it on their own… but turned out to be a failed success… They don't know much of the information that could be in it…" continued Optimus

When things started to add up on their story. That could explain for what has happened to me so far, but most of it parts of its story… are missing…

"But, somehow… the data reacted to you for some odd reason" Optimus continued

"Perhaps there's something special about you & Overload that you both…share" Ratchet said

"(Something we share…)" I thought to myself as I looked at Overload

* * *

><p>At the Nemesis, Knockout continued analyzing of the fusion data's progress… as another con named Breakdown came in<p>

"Still looking at that data?" asked Breakdown

"How strange that the data could only react to the human…" Knockout replied

"React to humans… that's sounds a bit strange" Breakdown said

"That's why we are bringing the host to us…" Knockout smirked

* * *

><p>At the Autobot base, Ratchet made a watch for me so the energy signature won't be able to emit its fusion's energy so the cons won't be able to detect it…<p>

"Overload, you will accompany Bobby as her guardian from the Decepticons…" said Optimus

"I will do my best" replied Overload

"Bobby, you might also need this…" Ratchet said to me as he gave me a model that looks like a new advanced phone

"What is this?" I asked

"Use your old cellphone to put the data into this new highly advanced machine, it will help you control the process so called Resonance" Ratchet said

Just like Ratchet said, I putted the phone near the advanced phone as the data from my old cellphone sent it straight to the advanced phone

"This may look like an advanced phone, which is half of it basically… but this advanced phone is designed to this is what you call a morpher…" Ratchet continued

"Like Mighty Morphin Power Rangers?" I added

"Uh, I do not know what that is… but it is something like that, yes…" Ratchet replied

As Overload & I headed out to the groundbridge to go to my house which is not really not my home… I was starting to wonder why Knockout called Overload "traitor".

"Hey, Overload" I said

"Yeah?" Overload replied

"Why… did Knockout call you a traitor?" I asked

Overload stayed quiet for around two minutes until he finally answered

"It's better off not to say it here… maybe some other time…" Overload replied

We finally made it to my house… then I went to my room to get some shut eye after of what has happened today… as Overload did the same outside.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Just then a bright light hitted my face, but wait… that's a laboratory light, the vision was blurry I couldn't see who the people were standing at the left beside me…

…(How is the project coming along…) asked someone

I could recognize that voice from anywhere… it was Megatron, but what did he mean by project?

(Hmm… He won't be complete until the Fusion Union data we received from the Autobots is fully decrypted…) replied the other

Hardly enough, I couldn't recognize this one… I think I haven't heard of him before, unless… it could be Shockwave… wait a minute. Who's "he"?

…(Once he is complete… he will be invincible against those Autobot forces…) said Megatron

This is really weird… This "he" must mean big trouble

Until then out of nowhere an explosion came from the doors as the Autobots started to blast at them… As the cons fled they looked at me… There were only two Autobots, one was red & blue which is Optimus. Then the other one was blue that is Arcee.

(Should I finish it off?) asked Arcee

(No, this is not a Decepticon entirely… however, the young one is not reborn alike them… we bring this one to the base for analysis…) replied Optimus

I finally woke up from the dream… For a minute, it was almost if I was there. I looked outside & see Overload ready to go the base… I thought to myself about what happened in the dream.

"(Did all of that… really happened?)" I thought

To be continued in Chapter 3: The Kidnap


	3. The Kidnap

Characters Transmission- :/abc/:

Characters Thoughts- "(abc)"

Characters Noises- *abc*

Bumblebee Speaking- "[abc]"

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or the following characters that will come in later on in the story.

Star Rider/Night Rider, Shadow_Stalker44 and Toni Mizuki- Lightning Prime

Hailey, Bumblebee231 and Cascade- MoreThanMeetsTheEye231

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Kidnap<p>

We were still on the riding on the road in the middle of nowhere to head to the Autobot base, while I was staring outside of the car window. Overload was getting kind of worried about me…

"Are you feeling okay, Bobby?" Overload asked

"Yeah… I just can't stop thinking about that dream I had last night…" I replied as I rubbed my eyes

Overload was now getting curious about what kind of dream I had…

"What was it about?" Overload asked again

"Well… I was laying down somewhere like I was getting my cavities redone by going to sleep, the vision was too blurry. So I couldn't see who the two people were, but their voices were familiar… however, I was wondering who this mysterious guy was from his point of view… do you know who this guy is?" I said

Overload stayed quiet until he came up with answer…

"To tell the truth, Bobby… I have no memories of my past, or I don't even remember who my creators were either that created me. I don't even know why the cons keep calling me traitor either…" Overload replied

I was shocked to hear Overload say that… He doesn't know his past & his creators?

"I'm sorry to hear that…" I said

"It's okay. The Autobots found me & I was raised with Optimus for years until I became an Autobot soldier, whenever I was being raised with Optimus. I felt like he was like a father to me" Overload assured me

But even though his kind words he said to me so he could make me feel better, I still feel sad for him… At that time I looked outside the window & saw the ship that I hoped to see for the first time, although it's bad was the Nemesis

"Overload…" I said in a panic

"What?" Overload in a serious way

I saw only a dozen of cons from the sky coming at us as they started shooting. Overload dodges their attacks like a charm

"Hang on!" Overload said as he drove fast

As Overload drove fast, I looked outside for any dangers coming in… but then all of the sudden we got grabbed by someone in front of us, it was Breakdown

"Bobby, get out now!" Overload yelled

I got out of Overload V-mode as he transforms & kicks Breakdown to the ground, but then Knockout use the prod on him as Overload trembled to the ground. I knew I had to get away from them quick, but someone grabbed me. It was Airachnid

"Lord Megatron, we have your guests…" said Knockout though a comm link

:/ Bring them to the ship…/: replied Megatron

I struggled to break free from Arachnid's grip, but as soon they realize it… One of them knocked me out cold

* * *

><p>...<p>

I was back on the lab table once more from this "he" point of view again with Megatron & Shockwave… again

(Lord Megatron… I see you have returned…) said Shockwave

(Yes… with little something… to boost his efforts as well…) Megatron replied carrying some that is purple in his grip

Whoa! Since when did he get Dark Energon? He didn't get that until the mini-series of the show… Megatron came up to me as he stabs me by using the Dark Energon shard though my heart or spark. I suddenly woke up from it in a panic as I started panting… I looked around to see where I was in the Nemesis, I seem to be… in the med bay, I searched for Overload in the area. But he was nowhere in sight. Neither were the cons, I took out my new phone to text message the Autobots

* * *

><p>To the Autobots, they haven't got a word from us since this morning… Optimus seemed to be worried about us<p>

"What's taking them so long?" asked Starride

"Probably traffic…" replied Bulkhead

"Ratchet… can you pinpoint their location" said Optimus

"I've tried, but they're not responding…" replied Ratchet

All of the sudden, something was being sent by someone on the screen… it was a message

:/ S.O.S. Decepticons captured me & Overload…

- Bobby

P.S. - Be CAREFUL not to use transmission, Soundwave are Megatron's eyes & ears /:

"Cool! Where did Bobby how to do that!" Miko asked in excitement

"From the new cellphone that I gave to Bobby… she must have sent us the SOS message though texting, I'm pinpointing her location now" Ratchet replied

* * *

><p><strong>Overload's P.O.V.<strong>

My optics came online as I looked around in dark room… My arms seemed to be chained to the ceiling

"(What do the cons want with me & Bobby?)" I thought to myself

The chains seem to be loose on the ceiling, so I might be able to get out of this joint without getting caught

**Bobby's P.O.V.**

I putted my phone up just in case if one of the cons comes in anytime soon. I suddenly started to feel light headed for some reason, until I heard an unfamiliar voice in my head…

"(Bobby… Bobby…)" said someone

"(Who are you?)" I asked

My eyes suddenly glowed purple as I saw the vision of something in the dark purple mists… my head started to hurt for some reason making me struggle, out of nowhere something made me get knock out cold by a prod again. It was Knockout, just as when Knockout strapped me down to the table Megatron came in by a surprise…

"Lord Megatron, what a surprise?" said Knockout

"How is… our little guest?" asked Megatron

"Just as I came in, she… seemed to be struggling for some odd reason?" replied Knockout

When Megatron glanced at me… he senses something familiar through my body

"She has been… infected by Dark Energon…" said Megatron

"Dark Energon? But during through the scanning, I didn't see the problem" replied Knockout

"There is no mistake… I can feel the blood of Unicron flowing through her veins, even until now…" stated Megatron

"Shall I run some tests on this puny human?" asked Knockout

"No… I would like to talk to her until she awakens… for now, unstrap her" replied Megatron

"But what if she gets away?" stated Knockout

"I will be sure she will not, unless she is willingly attends to…" said Megatron so serious

* * *

><p>Through the hallways, Overload kept his eye for any cons to watch out for… until then he sees a ground bridge, Optimus with the others came out…<p>

"Overload, what happened…" asked Arcee

"We were attacked by the cons by surprise, but how you guys knew we were captured?" stated Overload

"[Bobby sent a text message to the base…]" replied Bumblebee

"…They must have her somewhere in one of the rooms" said Overload

"We will split into three groups, Arcee you will go with Starride to the north. Bumblebee, will go with Bulkhead & Cascade to the east, as Overload & I will go to the south… we must find where they are holding Bobby captive…" Optimus commanded

In the med bay, I was feeling a little dizzy from the strange abnormal encounter from earlier

"I see someone has awakened…" said someone

I looked around to see who said something… a shock came upon my face.

To be continued in Chapter 4: A Twist


	4. A Twist

Characters Transmission- :/abc/:

Characters Thoughts- "(abc)"

Characters Noises- *abc*

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or the following characters that will come in later on in the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Twist<p>

In the hallways of the ship, the Vehicons were shooting at Optimus & Overload as the two bots took cover behind the wall. Optimus shot two down as three left were still standing

"Two down…" said Overload still shooting at the down

In the med bay, I was still in shock & somehow very surprised for who I actually get to see… it was Megatron

"You're…" I said in shock

"You seem surprised, human… so tell me; what your name is?" asked Megatron

"Why do you wanna know it…?" I replied in a stubborn way as I looked the other way

Megatron laughed for that answer

"It seems Knockout was right about you… you are very stubborn" Megatron smirked

"Yeah, so what if that gay dude told you… if you're trying to get to me, good luck that" I replied back

"*chuckled*Very sharp as well… but that is not the case I'm searching for… if you tell me everything of yourself… I might tell you… *smirks* something about these "dreams" you keep having" chuckled Megatron

I was shocked for what he just said… how did he know about those dreams I kept on having?

"How did you-?!" I said in a shocking way

"How do I know?… you're infected with Dark Energon that now flows within through your veins…" Megatron stated

"I don't believe you…" I replied

* * *

><p><strong>Overload's P.O.V.<strong>

I headed into the medbay door, but when I got there. I hid because of the dark lord in there with my partner; why is he in there. I thought he was through with the host thing, but I guess I was wrong. I stood quietly peeping into his conversation with her

"I'll be happy to show you that you do, child" Megatron said as he grabs Bobby's arm

"Hey! Let go, afthole!" Bobby snapped at Megatron

Megatron didn't care that she struggled as he uses his sharp finger to cut her lower arm, making it bleed; she yelped in pain. I can't let Bobby know my secret or she'll freak out, so I ran in there and kicked him in the face as Megatron lets go of her. I grabbed her quickly, running out of the medbay with my partner.

**Bobby's P.O.V.**

I hold onto my bleeding arm, I was wondering if Megatron would be right about me having Dark Energon inside me. But my vision was getting blurry due to blood loss; I got a glimpse of the blood before I blacked out.

**Few Hours Later…**

* * *

><p><strong>Overload P.O.V.<strong>

I glanced helplessly at my new partner as I looked down, feeling the guilt. I heard my friends coming to me, trying to cheer me up.

"Don't worry, Overload… she will be alright, after she recovers" said Ratchet

"No it won't, she probably knows this point of who I really am now" I replied

"Overload, you can't keep your secret from her. She's your partner" stated Cascade

"I know that, but I also learn that she hates decepticons alike" I said

"…She may hate them for they done, Overload. But she knows that they are same as us" stated Optimus

I stood quiet for a moment, thinking about if I should tell her or not

"Do you think it's time I tell her the truth?" I asked

The others nodded to my answer; I have to finally tell the truth to her… about myself and my past

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up barely from the dream I had this time, but luckily it was over. I looked outside my window seeing that Overload was waiting for me, but then my phone ranged as I answered it.

"Hello?" I said"

"Dude, I had this weird dream last night" replied Toni

"Cool…" I stated

"What's wrong now?" asked Toni

"Nothing… I gotta go with my new friend; I'll talk to you later tonight" I replied

"Okay, bye" said Toni as she hangs up

I putted my phone away as I got dressed in my clothes, before I finished. I looked my patched up arm

"(He was right… I do have Dark Energon inside me…)" I thought as I gone outside with Overload in his V-mode

To be Continued Chapter 5: The Truth

* * *

><p>An: Sorry for not updating I am still working on Chapter 3 of New Warrior Emerges, so don't worry I haven't forgotten it. But with a lot of stuff going on, it can hard at times. So apologize for being away so long


	5. The Truth

Characters Transmission- :/abc/:

Characters Thoughts- "(abc)"

Characters Noises- *abc*

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or the following characters that will come in later on in the story.

Star Rider/Night Rider, Shadow_Stalker44 and Toni Mizuki- Lightning Prime

Hailey, Bumblebee231 and Cascade- MoreThanMeetsTheEye231

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Truth<p>

We arrived at the base, luckily it was the weekends. I headed outside of the rooftop base, while Overload followed me behind. Miko started to wonder what was going on between both of us

"What the matter with them?" Miko asked curiously

"Its… top secret" replied Ratchet

Outside of the base; I sat down looking at the far beauty of the view. I heard Overload's footsteps coming near me

"Bobby… there's something I need to tell you" said Overload as he sat down with me

"I have to tell you something too…" I replied to him

"What is it?" he asked

"Megatron… he was right, I do have Dark Energon inside me. And those dreams… they felt like flashbacks" I stated

Overload looked away slightly from me, ("Flashbacks… could she have seen my flashbacks, because of the Dark Energon") He thought

"Bobby, those flashbacks… they really belonged to my old self before I became reborn…" Overload replied

I looked at him quickly with surprisment and shock. I knew I had the feeling that Overload would be involved in this, and missing parts of the backstory, "…Can you tell me the backstory?" I asked him. He nodded as he looks at the view

* * *

><p>He was once called "Loader", a great Decepticon foot soldier with powerful strength. When they retrieved the "Fusion data" that was fully in encrypted, he volunteered to be the Fusion Bio Host. They had to do this in secret so the Autobots will not know what they are up to; however things didn't go well they had to retreat and leave him behind. When the Autobots found him, unconscious upgraded with new gears that was for the fusion project. He had no memories of his past until stellar cycles went by the by; remembering his true past slowly. He renamed himself Overload and remained with the Autobots since he was reborn<p>

"Please… don't be angry with me" said Overload

"That was the most amazing story ever!" I replied in excitement

"You're not angry with me?" he asked curiously

I shook my head still smiling at him, "You kidding; that was best story I ever heard" I stated

Overload smiled a little to me

Inside the base, we both came in as Optimus decoded something in the computer

"Hey, Optimus what are you doing?" I asked

"Decoding the next fusion data" Optimus replied

"Wait… I thought there was only one?" I stated

"I thought so too…" Overload said

On the Nemesis, Soundwave was decoding the next fusion data on screen; trying to decode the next location of the power source. Megatron glanced at his officer's work and thought about Overload and myself

"Those two may be a great threat for our goal, but they will make a grave mistake of crossing blades with me…" said Megatron

**In the real world, California**

**Toni's P.O.V.**

I was in my room drawing my OC Lightning Prime. Until then, my phone started to act weird; giving out a red glow and symbols as I grabbed it

"The hell…?" I said to myself

* * *

><p>To be continued: Chapter 6: The Three Fusion Data<p> 


	6. The Three Fusion Data

Characters Transmission- :/abc/:

Characters Thoughts- "(abc)"

Characters Noises- *abc*

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or the following characters that will come in later on in the story.

Star Rider/Night Rider, Shadow_Stalker44 and Toni Mizuki- Lightning Prime

Hailey, Bumblebee231 and Cascade- MoreThanMeetsTheEye231

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Three Fusion Data<strong>

As Optimus fully decrypt the next location of the Fusion data. It pinpointed to California, Inglewood

"The next location is in California" said Optimus

"Wait a minute, that's where my friend Whitney lives" I pointed out

"Whitney?" asked Arcee in confusion

"She's a friend of mine from the internet. We usually roleplay together... But I never thought she would have the data too" I replied

"Then we got to go get her before the cons do" stated Bulkhead

"No, that's too risky for Team Prime" I said once more

"What about us?" asked Cascade

"Star Rider, Cascade, and Overload are perfectly safe since most Transformers fans have never seen them" I replied

"Then it has been decided, Overload and Bobby... You will lead this team into retrieving the other two fusion data in the other dimension. Be cautious, we do not know when the decepticons will find out they are in your world" said Optimus

"Understood, Optimus" stated Overload

"I have a question though... how many fusion datas are there" I asked

"To our knowledge from our history, only three..." replied Optimus

I noddedas the spacebridge opened for the team to head on through to go on to my world

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis<strong>

Soundwave had finished pinpointing the next location of the next fusion data, but it showed no signs on Earth

"How can this be... It should be here on this planet" said Megatron

Soundwave continued to work through the situation as the map showed the location in a different dimension compared to the one they are in

"So... The fusion data is in another dimension, Dreadwing..." continued Megatron

"Yes, my liege" said Dreadwing

"Retrieve the fusion data from the unknown dimension... There is no doubt that Optimus and his crew are on the move to retrieve it as well..." replied Megatron

"As you wish, Lord Megatron" said Dreadwing as he takes his leave aboard the ship

**Elsewhere**

Starscream found a spacebridge opened somewhere to a different dimension and found out the location of something valuable to Megatron's needs

"Is this... what I think it is..." said Starscream a little concern of what is going on

* * *

><p><strong>Real World- Toni's P.O.V.<strong>

After watching a recorded episode of Transformers Prime on the with my brother, Kaleb. I decided to go on a walk for a while outside

"Hey mom, I'm heading out" I said to my mom

"To where?" My mom asked

"Just for a walk, I'll be back" I replied to her

"Alright... But be back until night time" My mom stated

"I know, I know" I continued as I shut the door behind me

**Meanwhile**

A spacebridge opened in a abandoned construction site as Starscream came out through the portal. He held a tracking device to locate the valuable item

"If I am right... The fusion data should be around here somewhere" Starscream said to himself as he swings slowly back and forth with his arm

He heard fast beeping from the tracker as Starscream began to walk to find it

* * *

><p><strong>Toni's P.O.V.<strong>

I looked at my phone seeing that it was still off, its been acting weird since yesterday. I wonder what this means

Then out of nowhere I been hearing some big footsteps near the fence, so I decided to take a look. I could not believe what I was seeing, is that... Starscream?! From TFP. He looks like he is looking for something from the looks of it, I continued on looking at him until another one came out of nowhere that hitted Screamy. It was Dreadwing that hit Starscream; I continued to watch them quietly

"Starscream... I would never expect Megatron's backstabber would be here in a place like this..." said Dreadwing

"So Megatron is after that precious fusion data after all" replied Starscream

"That does not concern you" continued Dreadwing

They were talking about some data being here in my hometown. What are they going after, I was thinking for a bit until something grabbed me from my shirt

"Ow!" I yelped

"Toni, keep it down" someone whispered

I looked at the person who grabbed me, I couldn't believe who it was. My friend Bobby was standing next to me

"B-B-Bobby, what are you doing here?!" I asked her in a low tone

"Not now, lemme see your phone really quick" Bobby replied back

I didn't know what was going on, but I did what I was told. She putted her odd near my phone giving out that same red glow I saw before from the screen

"Damnit..." Bobby mumbled to herself

"What?" I asked her

She gave back my phone until something hitted her in the face hard and something grabbed me. I struggled to break free as I glared at who grabbed me, it was Soundwave. I looked at the silent con with fear chilling down my then Soundwave suddenly got hit in the helm by a rock thrown by someone as he glares at Bobby and I looked back at her

"Put her down, blank faceplate!" Bobby taunted

Soundwave stood in silence as he lets me go and walks towards Bobby, but then he got hit in the face by huge robot I never seen before. Bobby ran to me and grabbed my hand as a motorcycle came to us

"Star Rider, take her somewhere safe. Overload, Cascade and I will distract him" Bobby said to the unknown motorcycle

Bobby then started to glow blue as Soundwave came at us quickly, the robot and my friend emerged as one being to fight off Soundwave. The motorcycle takes me somewhere I could be safe

To be Continued in Chapter 7: The Courageous One

* * *

><p>AN: I am still doing Chapter 3 of New Warrior Emerges, be patient and please don't rush me. I can't do multiple things at once


End file.
